Examples of display devices are cathode ray tube display devices and LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) devices. Such devices can be used in, for example, a computer monitor or color television receiver.
Reflections at a surface of the display window caused by light incident on the display window reduce the contrast of the image displayed and are disturbing.
A known solution to this problem consists in providing a surface of the display window with a silica-sol layer which is subsquently subjected to a treatment. Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,581. This known method is time-consuming and involves the production of waste matter which is ecologically harmful.